Shinigami Doll
by Van 'n' Kim
Summary: Naruto ynm cross YAOI WARN. There is a mass murder attack on Okinawa. The killer is unknown, but a spirit knows. But he is an S ranked criminal that loves dolls, especially pretty ones like Hisoka. Will the puppet ever ever escape his strings?
1. prologue

Van: Heeheehee! I'm really into crossovers now! XD This is yaoi! Run awaaaay! If you're still here, the pairings will be: Muraki/Tsuzuki, Sasori/Hisoka, Itachi/Hisoka (minor), Deidara/Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Naruto/Hisoka, Sasuke/Hisoka Ah, well, what do you expect? It's centered on Hisoka... XD Main is probably Tsuzuki/Hisoka though. Maybe Sasori/Hisoka...

Shikigami Doll Prolougue

_Emerald eyes glistened in fear…_

_**Who are you?**_

_Pale skin dripped with sweat..._

_**What did you do to her?**_

_Sun-kissed blonde hair drenched…_

_**No... No, get away!**_

_With blood…_

* * *

Kurosaki Hisoka woke up with a gasp. He panted as the surge of fear and adrenaline washed away with the familiar sight of his room and furniture. Sweat dripped from his brow as he looked at his wrist which glowed brightly of his cursed mark. 

"Him..." The boy seethed. He shook his head murmuring to himself to calm. Sighing, he took his clothes off and began to dress.

There was a knocking at his door.

"Soka-chan!"

Hisoka then proceeded to groan. "Not now, Tsuzuki..."

"But today's a big day!" He did not have to actually see him in order to figure out that he was pouting.

"Tsuzuki..." He sighed. "Give me 10 minutes."

"Yay!" was the reply.

He sighed once again and finished dressing. Upon opening the door, there was the highly anticipated attack of the glomping wolf-chibi. The empath moved out of the way.

"Wai! Soka chan!" Tsuzuki cried leaping for Hisoka, only to see that he dodged, and the amethyst-eyed shikigami landed unceremonioously on the bed.

"Baka..." Hisoka muttered while pulling up the older man.

"Ne, our picnic is going to be so awesome, I can't wait! Wakaba-chan even made cake!" Tsuzuki said smiling.

"Oy, it's nothing to be so excited about..."

"But TATSUMI'S paying!" Tsuzuki stated seriously.

"Oh? Was it because you bribed him?" Hisoka said sarcastic.

"Soka-chan! I would never do such a thing!" Tsuzuki scolded.

"Could have fooled me." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki pouted and held Hisoka's arm. "This is going to be so great!" He squealed.

Hisoka sighed and let himself be pulled out of the apartment. From outside the building, the never-wilting cherry blossom trees swayed their branches with the soft wind, seeming to sparkle with the sun's rays shining through, twinkling. He averted his gaze from the sight. Such beauty and yet... And yet...

"Soka-chan? Soooka-chan?" Tsuzuki said ruffling his hair. "Are you okay?"

Hisoka blinked for a minute before shaking his head dazed. "I'm fine."

"You sure? We don't need Watari to see you?" Tsuzuki asked. At his partner's nod, he relaxed. "Okay."

"Baka." Hisoka muttered going toward the picnic group.

All the others greeted the two with enthusiasm.

"Hisoka, Tsuzuki! Glad you could join us!" Watari exclaimed happily. 003 flew around ecstatically at their arrival.

Hisoka sat down next to Wakaba and Tatsumi. He greeted them briefly before gazing up at the sky. Why is it that those dreams continue to haunt him? Why is he still shackled within this curse?

"That's my dumpling! Give it back!!!!" cried Tsuzuki only to be pushed back by Terazuma.

"Hmph! You're not getting this anytime soon!" The Shikigami ate the dumpling only to be choked at the words told in his ear.

"I wonder how Wakaba must look naked." Tsuzuki whispered mischeivously.

Terazuma coughed and gagged as his partner rushed by his side to help.

Hisoka rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Tatsumi-san!" cried the Gusoshin brothers as they flew over to the secretary of the board.

"What is it?" The sapphire-eyed Shikigami asked.

"There's an urgent mission to be given to Tsuzuki and Hisoka! The chief needs you now!" The two birds said in unison.

Tatsumi tilted his glasses as he walked back to the chief's office. "What's wrong?"

"There's been an order... A recent report shows an irregular amount of disappearances in the Shuko distrinct. The one that's in Okinawa." The chief said. "Here is the report itself accompanied with all that has disappeared."

Watari peered over Tatsumi's shoulder and blinked. "Th-this is!"

"So many victims... And the method of killing is so irregular..." Tatsumi murmured. "Like they've been blown up from the inside..."

"There are no leads... This murderer keeps himself hidden well... But there is one who knows." Konoe hesitated.

"Who? We have to know!" Tsuzuki cried.

"A spirit that was destined for Hell... Sasori."


	2. marionnete

Van: Hah. Well, that was joyful. Personally I actually like this ficcy, so I'm continuing. Thanks to xXx[LUCiFERxXx for reviewing and Wakaran a i xx for story alerting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or Naruto.

Chapter 1: Marionnete

Hisoka stood to protest. "We can't do that! To have a criminal soul testify or even help capture the killer... He will want something in return!"

Chief Konoe sighed. "You're right. But we are out of options. The other branches abandoned this case and turned it over to us. We are the second division who take on the most bizarre cases of death, but there isn't anything I could find other than the fact there is one person that knows. Sasori."

"But sir!"

"Let's do it."

The group looked surprised at Tsuzuki. "What?"

"We have to track down this killer. Sometimes we have to go through many alternatives in order to find our man, right? Well this is one alternative that is available and I'm not about to let this man take another soul. We have to find him." The amythest eyed shinigami stated serious.

"Alright. I'm going to go research on this Sasori, in the meantime, Tsuzuki and Bon... You guys go and interrogate him." Watari said taking a copy of the case.

"Okay." The two quickly left the building.

Hisoka looked toward Tsuzuki questioningly. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just nervous. We know nothing of this Sasori and soon, we have to interrogate."

The empath shinigami nodded.

"By the way, Hisoka. I've noticed that recently you've improved in the spells. That's wonderful." The shinigami smiled at his partner. "When this is over, let's celebrate, ne?"

Hisoka widened his eyes blushing. "Okay..."

Tsuzuki held the other's hand. "Careful, Hisoka. The cells of souls awaiting judgement may take you if you're not careful." Actually this was not the case, but Kurosaki held onto him... That is until he felt Tsuzuki's emotions.

"Baka!"

"Itai!"

The two walked in the hallways looking for the number. 

"Here it is." Tsuzuki undid a latch and opened the iron door to reveal a barred one. "Sasori-san, I presume?"

A frail looking red-haired boy seemingly Hisoka's age was facing the wall. His body was transparent-like. Opaque, but not solid. He hardly wore clothing on the see through skin, save for some rags wrapped around his waist. "Yes." was answered after a long period of silence.

"We would like to discuss things with you. It concerns the serial killer of the Okinawa district."

Then slowly, the fair head turned toward them.

Hisoka was shocked as he was gazing into mesmerizing fiery golden brown eyes that drew him in as the desert does the scorpion. Perfect lips pink and lush curled into a fascinating sneer. Those eyes twinkled of pure amusement and satisfaction. His emotions, as the empath found, were quite peculiar. They held a sort of faint darkness that he could not depict, odd considering that this is a criminal whose spirit is sentenced for the worst punishment of the afterlife... But then Hisoka could only sense the feelings strongly by touch.

"So you do know about him!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"Indeed. That man confided in me about the most interesting things." Sasori smirked twisting his transparent body toward them so he could be comfortable.

Hisoka gasped. "Tell us!"

Sasori chuckled. "And why should I?"

Tsuzuki held a hand for Hisoka to calm. "Because we can very much easily destroy you."

The spirit snorted. "Destroy me? Then please do. That way, you'll never know the killer's identity."

"You!" Hisoka yelled, but was once again stopped by his partner. "Tsuzuki!"

"Hisoka, calm down. We won't be able to get anything out of him at this rate."

The two shinigami looked toward the ghost who was chuckling softly.

Suddenly Sasori appeared right at the bar door, and despite the electrical spell sending up shock into his faint system from the barrier, he placed his hands on the bars. "I'll tell you... For a price..."

Hisoka gasped as Sasori looked straight into his emerald eyes, his own hazel ones shining with dark delight. His lips twisted into an indecipherable smirk that seemed to mock the shikigami of his position in this drawn out game.

"I will tell you... If you set my spirit free from the clutches of Hell."

* * *

"No way!" The blond scientist exclaimed as he scrolled down the screen. "He actually said that?!"

"Typical of a criminal. This shouldn't be surprising." Tatsumi said adjusting his glasses.

"The nerve of him, though to demand!"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned to the chief. "What should we do?"

Konoe sighed clutching his forehead. This was too much for him. "Watari. Did you run his profile?"

"Yes. It's strange though... There's no indication of his history anywhere save for the fact that he once wiped out an entire nation."

"What?! Then we definitely can't go for his demands!" Tatsumi cried.

Tsuzuki was stunned. "An entire nation..."

"Impossible. How?" Hisoka murmured.

"Didn't even tell how. I looked thoroughly too with the Gusoshiin brothers."

The red one sighed. "We couldn't find anything..."

"And we even looked through the log of the dead. Nothing."

"Tch! This is definitely what he wants us to do! But no matter. We can't clear him of his charges, especially since his crime is worst than that of the serial killer." Tatsumi said tilting his glasses.

"But regardless! How are we going to catch this guy? His pattern of attack is bizarre... Babies, old ladies, even able-bodied soldiers! The strong and the weak, blondes and brunettes, everyone. The location may be in Okinawa, but the places in there where they were killed... practically scattered, we can't narrow it down." Konoe mumbled. He sighed once again. "We can't risk another death... What is this person's motive?"

"So what do we do?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We have no choice... We'll have to do it."

"Wait a minute, Chief! What if he doesn't follow through and doublecross us?!"

"Why that's where you both come in. Hisoka, you're able to sense his emotions so you'll be able to alert Tsuzuki should the spirit decide to disappear, and Tsuzuki, you'll be able to cover for Hisoka, should the time comes. Besides, Hisoka has been improving in his attack spells, haven't you Hisoka?"

Hisoka nodded. "Y-yes."

"Very well. So now, prepare to release the spirit. We need to find that attacker... And fast."

* * *

The afternoon spring petals filled the air slowly, a soft silent melody hung in the air as Tsuzuki and Hisoka sat in a coffee shop in the human world to just relax and think.

The amethyst eyed shinigami swallowed his cake slowly. "Hisoka... You don't really think it's the right thing, do you?"

"How could I? This is a criminal that killed more than hundreds of people... Whether they were innocent or not." The empath took a sip of his tea."It's like we're going in circles. This killer... Who is he?"

Tsuzuki chewed on the last of his chocolate turtle marble cake and stood. "Well Hisoka, let's go."

"Go where?" The young boy looked at his partner confused.

Tsuzuki smiled widely. "Why to catch the guy of course! We're going to Okinawa for more clues. There must be something we overlooked." He took Hisoka by the hand. "Besides... We can't let that guy go off on a easy streak... Justice needs to be served."

The shinigami nodded. "Right. Let's go."

The two stood and walked toward the bus nearby... Upon arrival of Okinawa, the district seemed pretty much normal, as though there really weren't any serial killers at all. The only indication was the more than regular amount of policemen.

Hisoka unwaringly clung to his partner. The amount of negative emotions was vast.

They reached an abandoned site where one of the victims were said to have been before killed.

"Alright, let's do it..."

Hisoka looked toward the left and right. There seemed to be virtually nothing. He looked to the ground where there were patches of flowers and bent down. His eyes then widened. The empath quickly gathered his bags and with gloves, picked up the brown hair and placed it inside.

Tsuzuki blinked. Wooden chips? Nothing really out of the ordinary... And yet... He placed them in a bag just in case.

The two didn't find anything else and could only return to Meifu.

"Oh, Tsuzuki! Bon! I thought you guys went-"

"We found Sasori's game to be a little too suspicious, so we came to gather evidence in Okinawa." Tsuzuki informed handing his bag to the blond scientist.

"Oh!" He cried as he looked at the wooden chips and hair. "I'll get on it right away!" Gasps and chatter how such evidence could be overlooked came in excitement.

Hisoka sighed. Maybe they're getting somewhere after all...

* * *

"Nani?! You mean even with all that, there are no leads?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Bon... The hair doesn't match up to anyone's DNA..." He tilted his glasses sighing.

"Then... What should we do?" The blond boy bit his lip. There must be something!

"Try interrogating Sasori again. Even if you don't give him what he wants, he hates waiting, so maybe he'll give the slip about a few things." Tatsumi looked over the pieces. "Something isn't right."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki narrowed their eyes. After all that, they were going back?

But the secretary said nothing of comfort to the current situation.

The shinigami pair both walked out of the department and headed toward the imprisonment cells. No doubt about it. They were **mad**.

"He's not going to say anything though... He already said..." Hisoka clenched his fist, emerald eyes shut in anger.

"Don't let it get to you, Hisoka. We'll find a way..." Tsuzuki bit his thumb. But how?

Upon arrival of the right cell, Hisoka hesitated before calling, "Sasori?" He gasped when the spirit suddenly appeared right before him.

Sasori chuckled at the shikigami's unease. "You made me wait quite a while..." His fiery amber eyes bore straight into Hisoka's.

The empath shivered.

"Enough." Tsuzuki snapped getting in front of his partner. "Tell us who the murderer is."

The spirit smirked his pale ghost lips. "Only if you release me."

"No way!"

The criminal laughed. His voice seemed to echo across the halls, mocking them. "Whoever said I meant to have Meifu clear me of my crimes this time? I merely want a bit of fresh air, that's all."

"What?" The shinigami looked in disbelief.

Sasori shook his transparent locks. "Consider it a... Gift if you will. I'll even point out where he resides, who his next target is, and even... His motive."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

The spirit chuckled. His eyes strayed over to Hisoka, who was hiding from his view. "I have always been fond of puppets."

Tsuzuki slammed his fist against the bars. "Hisoka is not a doll!"

"Ah? Hisoka, is it?" The criminal said amused.

The purple eyed shinigami growled, only to be stopped by Hisoka.

"So you'll give us the correct information?"

"That's right."

"And your price would be to take you out into the human world?"

"You may even bind me to one of you if you wish."

"What do you think we are?!" Hisoka shouted angrilly.

"A pair that is growing desperate... For the next victim is about to be diminished."

The two shinigami's eyes widened. The murderer's on the move again?!

Sasori's smirk began to grow sinister. "So... Do we have a deal?"

* * *

Van: And that's all for this story! Unless someone reviews, that's probably it. Sasoriiiii! XD So cool.


	3. toy

Van: Ehehe... More people love this fic than I realize. Well, to recap if you don't know who Sasori is, **(SpOiLeR alert!)** he is a member of Akatsuki from Naruto Shippuden. His specialty is using enhanced puppets. The kicker? He makes them out of human beings that were killed by him. The puppets have weapons on them laced with a special poison. He was never known to be a patient sort of person, as he hates waiting and making others wait. For a while in the series, he hid himself inside his puppet just to get around the disadvantage of being attacked as he begins the show. True art is eternal in his eyes. (That's as far as I can go, sorry. If anyone needs more background info, it'll be explained in the story so don't worry too much.)

Thanks to: xXx[LUCiFERxXx (Hi again!), silenceinlight (Very many thanks for your review! And sorry that I updated late... I wanted to make this chapter long, but my computer crashed. I hope you can forgive me.) ExileHarmony (Haha, I do write other kinds of stories than crossovers, but they never reach the screen...), ShadowYashi (Please! You have to read or watch Yami no Matsuei! Well, in english, it's renamed as Descendants of Darkness so you'll probably have to look there, but it's in youtube, so... But the manga's more perferred. XD) And those that faved/alerted: Enchantress10, LovableKittySPL, and vanion! You guys are great! Oh wait... Laustic-sempai?! (squeal) Wai! You actually read this?! Oh my gosh, thank you! XD Thanks so much! You're the best! Wai!

Disclaim: No own.

Chapter 2: Toy

"Tsuzuki, are you okay?" Hisoka asked hesitantly. The emotions seemed a bit strained, even though his mental shields were up.

"Oh just peachy! The guy... What kind of game is he playing at?!"

"Tsuzuki, calm down!"

"How can you expect me to calm down?! He was toying with you, Hisoka!"

The boy winced at the anger radiating from him. "That's no excuse to lose your cool. Can't you see that's what he wants?"

Tsuzuki paused and then breathed in and out. "I'm sorry Hisoka... Are you okay?"

Hisoka nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Now let's go see if there's anything missing."

* * *

Hisoka furiously took out a notebook writing feverishly in the report.

Tsuzuki, who was usually late, arrived early and looked through stacks of papers.

Apparently the time limit was not much. Still, they hadn't decided whether or not to ask the spirit. What could they say? They don't know Sasori's motive. Exactly why did he suddenly decide to just settle with going out of the prison temporarily rather than the eradication of his sentence? (Van: Just for those who are confused, Sasori's in the place that spirits go to before recieving the sentence for the most unbearable punishment in Hell. I'm not really original on what that could be, so please use the imagination... Sorry. Oh and he had just arrived there too, so the time for his punishment was to be in a few weeks.)

"So he knows him, huh? Watari." Tsuzuki said. "Can you tell me what else was in his profile?"

"Nothing much, save that he is quite the artist."

"Artist..." Hisoka echoed in thought.

Tsuzuki thought back to what the spirit had said. _I have always been fond of puppets. _"It can't be... Could he be a doll maker?!"

"What? A doll maker?!"

"It makes sense. The hair, the wooden chips... He could be the murderer!"

"Get ahold of yourself Tsuzuki. He couldn't have, since he's here the entire time. Plus, there's no form of techonology that could have allowed such a thing." Hisoka said. "But maybe he is a puppet maker."

"So how does it explain the way the victims died? Their organs looked as though they've bursted..."

Tsuzuki growled and went to the papers. "Nothing..."

Watari narrowed his golden eyes. "But the hair... Definitely not human."

"Then an animal's?"

"No. Not an animal's."

Hisoka examined the hair. They were practically strange looking up close. At one moment, they seem to be black, yet tilted at another angle, they seem to be a sort of rainbow color transforming into brown. And at another, they seem to be a translucent white. "Maybe... A demon?"

"**No** demon's hair shines like _that_."

"Then what could it be?"

The amethyst violet eyed shinigami stood sighing. "I'm going out." The man left quickly before others could inquire where.

The scientist shinigami looked over to Hisoka. "Aren't you going to go after him?"

The boy sighed. "He needs some time alone. It'll be okay." He stood up taking papers and a bag of the evidence. "I'm going to be in the library."

* * *

Tsuzuki smiled as he bit off a bite of ice cream. "Ha ha, this is so good! Ne Hisoka, do you want some-" He turned, expecting to find his partner, but found no one. His heart sank._ 'Oh yeah... I left him back at the office..._'

The brunette gave a depressed groan. He didn't expect the sudden presence behind him.

"I see your taste in sweets haven't changed at all, Tsuzuki-san"

His eyes widened.

"Muraki..." The man cladded in a white overcoat shook his silvery bangs while chuckling a bit. His one visible eye gleamed mischeivously.

"Come now. The way you speak is like I'm about to kill." Muraki stepped over to the shikigami while maintaining his smile, stopping only a mere two feet away. "I haven't seen you in months... Far too long to be apart from you..." He stroked the brown locks lovingly. Almost tender, that it seemed to be laughable. This is the man that killed many for the sake of gaining the perfect body and reviving his brother only to kill him, one of the victims especially, was Hisoka.

Tsuzuki backed away narrowing his eyes. "Don't touch me."

The doctor's smile grew wide but he stopped and looked to the trees. "Isn't Spring lovely this time of year?" He ignored Tsuzuki's scowl and reached out to pick a twig full of Sakura flowers. "But it's a shame that it will all fade away soon... Then again... Not all think Spring is beautiful." His fingers slipped and the beautiful Sakura flowers fell to the ground, their petals sprawled across the concrete, scattered.

The shinigami narrowed his eyes further. _'What is Muraki saying? Spring? It's a riddle... But what?_' He was then surprised to find Muraki suddenly reach out for his hand.

"Well now, Tsuzuki... Shall we talk things over lunch?"

He could have said no.

He could have just walked away without a thought.

He could have made himself a hero.

He could have been an awesome figurehead in the light, but no. He just had to fall for the promise of free cordon bleu chicken and sweet apple pie a la mode.

"Shut up." Tsuzuki grumbled.

Muraki smiled. "But I didn't say a word!" He exclaims while cutting a piece of his meal.

Tsuzuki grumbled more.

* * *

Hisoka looked at the clock in the library. _'It's noon already... I wonder if... Tsuzuki's okay... Oh, what am I thinking? It's Tsuzuki!_' He picked up the wooden chips in the bag and gazed at them carefully. He then gazed at the books that he had studied on puppets. His eyes lowered sadly as he placed his hand on a page where a marionette was being made, and then destroyed by being thrown into pieces. _'Art... Everlasting Art.._.' He narrowed his eyes.

_'There must be a hint somewhere... Something somewhere in this concept must be linked somehow to the criminal... What would the inward burst of humans be a result of?_' Hisoka looked through the texts and after a thorough look, became frustrated. "There's nothing here!" He pouded the bookself, causing one tome to fall onto the table. The empath picked up the book, the title reading Mythology, only to drop it. "Of course... That's it!"

"Huh? What is?" The Gushoshin brothers asked in surprise, but were left ignored.

As the empath ran off, the pages began to turn with wind coming in from an open window. When the pages stopped, when the wind stopped, the page on the right showed a symbol of a scorpion striking unfortunate prey.

Sasori held himself from within his cell. "Just a little longer..." He murmured to himself with glee. The spirit snapped into attention as the heavy metal door opened. He turned his head, delight heightened at who his little visitor was.

"How nice of you to finally come... Hi-so-ka..." He drawled stressing every syllable in the boy's name. "And why isn't that other man with you? Surely you need his protection at all times?"

The shinigami narrowed his eyes. "He uses siren hair, doesn't he?"

"Oh? What makes you say that?" An amused transparent smile.

"Cut it out!!" He banged his fist against the iron bars, the barriers gave a brief shock, causing the flesh to go numb a little. "What sort of game are you playing?! This killer... He's your subordinate, isn't he?! And all those victims... They weren't just killed randomly... Am I right?!!"

Sasori merely chuckled. "Maybe... Maybe not."

"Give me a straight answer! What are you trying to do?!" screamed Hisoka with fury. Did this criminal even realize what was going on? Of course he does. He just doesn't care...

"Have you decided yet?"

The shinigami faltered a bit before snapping, "That has nothing to do with what I'm saying right now!"

"On the contrary... It has everything to do with it. After all, books can only take you so far... You don't have any other choice, do you?" At the empath's silence, Sasori narrowed his half-lidded eyes in arrogance. "I thought not. Now... You merely need to bind my spirit to you in order to keep me in check, yes? What fear do you have of me escaping?"

Hisoka hesitated.

The spirit gave an inward smile of victory. "If you don't make your decision soon, one more will die." His inner smile grew at the worry flickered in those beautiful green emerald eyes. _'How exquisite... I've never seen such eyes..._'

The shinigami sighed, closing his eyes in thought. The criminal was right. If they didn't hurry, then more victims would arise. But Tsuzuki wasn't there... What should he do? Hisoka shook his blond locks. No. There's no time. When he whispered the word, _**"Kai: (Release),"**_ he was confident that nothing would happen. When the spirit approached him, however, Hisoka wasn't so sure...

* * *

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes as the doctor wiped his lips with a clean white cotton handkerchief. Something was up... Something's definitely odd. After all, murderers don't just take you out to lunch everyday.

Muraki frowned seeing Tsuzuki's scowling face. "Now, now, Tsuzuki... Don't be like that."

The shinigami harumphed. "What are you doing, Muraki?"

"Why what is it that you think I am doing? I am treating one of my dear friends to lunch."

Tsuzuki glared. "You're no friend of mine."

The silver-haired doctor chuckled, his false blue eye shined from underneath those silky strands. "I always did love how your beautiful amethyst eyes shine so fiercely when you're mad."

"Just what are you trying to do?" Tsuzuki tried once more.

"I truly don't know... Stalling perhaps?"

Doctor Muraki received the pleasure of seeing those amethyst orbs widen in shock.

* * *

Hisoka felt those pale faint arms press around his chest. The hands slid quite a bit from their position. Emotions dark and cruel threatened to break through, yet the mental shields stayed firm. The ghost was behind the empath, leaning his lips against the soft ear lobe chuckling. 

"Nervous? Don't be..."

The shinigami gasped as his back was pressed closer to the other's body. The transparent skin... It felt so... Real and yet it seemed not to be, like the feeling in a dream... A very cold dream, Hisoka noted how the fact that there was no body temperature and it made him relax somewhat. This is just a spirit, not a physical being, and unlike most stories, they can't take over bodies, but they can vanish into thin air.

_'Tsuzuki..._'

Hisoka closed his eyes and a bright green glow surrounded him and Sasori. _**"On my honor as a Shinigami... I bind this soul to me..."**_ The boy felt a tingle in his system as well as the spirit._** "Until the time has come to part... Until I choose to break this bond... We are together, forevermore."**_ Lightning and rain came to Meifu as a doll with his companion contain unseen seals connecting the two...

* * *

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki murmured in surprise.

"Mm, I have something that may be of interest to you... Tsuzuki-san..." Muraki's hidden eye glinted ominously.

The shikigami shivered at the look.

"I know who the killer is... But the problem is I can't seem to make up my mind whether or not to tell you. Dear me... Whatever shall you do?" The doctor smirked.

Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. "I'm not here for games." But at the knowing look at the silvery eye, he realized... The doctor's serious! "I-I'm not going to do this!" He stood up angrilly. "Tell me." He gasped as his hand was suddenly taken by the other. Moonlight gleamed right into his own violet pools. Lips nearing as words were breathlessly given.

"Only if you do a few favors for me, Tsuzuki-san..."

"That won't be necessary." A voice interrupted the two.

Tsuzuki suddenly turned quickly. "Hisoka!" He cried happily as his ears morphed into a wolf's and a furry tail swished back and forth in excitement. The shinigami bounced over to the empath.

"Hm. You two seemed to be really snuggly. Shall I leave?"

"Wah! It's not what it looks like, 'Soka-chan!"

Muraki smiled. "Why of course it is. We were about to kiss."

Hisoka's green eyes then got annoyed. "Kiss, huh?"

"Nononononononono! Muraki! Stop telling lies!" Tsuzuki cried pathetically.

The doctor feigned hurt. "Why Tsuzuki, so last time didn't matter to you?"

"What?! There was no last time!"

The blond shinigami took ahold of his partner's sleeve. "Come on..."

As the two headed to the entrance, Muraki suddenly called out, "Jin."

The shinigami stilled.

The doctor chuckled as the two suddenly whip around.

"What did you say?!"

"The killer's name... Jin." The doctor shrugged. "I applaud you for making it this far... Keep up the good work..." Muraki gave a truly terrifying look that made his presence seem to be there... Long after he disappeared...

* * *

"Hisoka... You seem different for some reason." Tsuzuki observed.

The boy looked at the ground. "Tsuzuki..."

The shinigami was surprised at what was said next.

"About what I saw..."

"Oh that?! Don't think about it. Muraki was trying one of his mind games on me again. Nothing I couldn't handle, though." The brunette smiled brightly.

Hisoka relaxed. "Alright." But there was still a bit of uncertainty radiating from the man... The empath sighed. Did he really mean those words? He gazed sadly at his partner who was happily eyeing the scenery of the pond. If he told him... Would Tsuzuki forgive him? After all, he didn't tell the man of what he did... This was his partner. And he... The boy gasped as arms wrapped around his neck. He narrowed his eyes. "Sasori. Refrain from touching me."

"Oh? But why?" The spirit pouted.

"Don't act dumb. You know perfectly well that this sort of bond has an extent of 5 miles in diameter." Hisoka narrowed his emerald eyes. "Come to think of it, where did you go?"

Sasori's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh, nowhere," was said nonchalantly. The ghost released his hold on the boy chuckling. "Just taking in the view of the outside world... Things certainly have changed."

"Hisoka? Are you talking to someone?"

_'Disappear, now!_' Hisoka screamed inwardly.

With that, Sasori whooshed through a pack of bushes just as Tsuzuki turned to face his partner.

" 'Soka?"

"No. You must have been imagining things."

Tsuzuki observed his partner carefully. Hisoka was trying to hide it through being calm and cool... He inwardly sighed. Why won't his partner open up to him? They've already been through so much together too...

Hisoka flinched. Was that sorrow? But the sorrow disappeared as happiness suddenly took its place.

"Well, it's evening now! Let's go check into a hotel! We'll rent out two rooms."

"Huh?"

"What?" Tsuzuki grinned. "Oh... Don't tell me you want to rent a room FOR two... My my, such a naughty boy."

Hisoka's face suddenly became flushed. "You... You shut up!" The boy's cheeks grew a hot rosy pink.

Sasori narrowed his eyelids slightly at the sight of the two. Specifically Hisoka, who was being teased and having a very much cute expression on his face at that moment. He gazed at the boy's face. His hair, such golden waves. His skin, a peachy shade that was unique and rare. His body... So perfect. He realized. Everything about this boy seemed so perfect. From his beautiful head to his petite body, there were no flaws whatsoever... He gazed at the complexion and mourned the cruel factor of clothing so baggy and unflattering that was hiding the delicate limbs. His emerald eyes... Sasori smirked. He had never seen such intense eyes... It was then that he decided.

He won't be satisfied with merely watching the boy, nor simply touching him...

No.

He must have him.

He must have this doll.

* * *

Van: I'm so sorry that it took too long to get this in... I wanted it to be longer, but my computer crashed. (sniff) Well, please comment. I'll try to get the next chapter in, okay? Once again sorry! (bows)


	4. Chapter 4

Van: Hi everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it? (whistles)

Everyone: BAKA! IT'S BEEN TWO EFFING YEARS!!!

Van: Eek! I'm sorry! So, I've been round Deviantart nowadays and decided to continue the fanfic there. I'm just on there more often nowadays. So yeah! Fighting Dreamers Ouran style, SOTB, and possibly Shinigami Doll will be continued there, but for the most part, I'll just stay on SOTB just to be safe. See you there!

My Account on Deviantart: **kuroku2(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

If you have any questions PLEASE note me there! I'm so sorry for the wait!


End file.
